Frosted Adoration
by Auroua-chan
Summary: She appeared on their radar as something they should be cautious of. Such raw power could cause great amounts of destruction, or be used for the better. Its a great shame that she didn't favor them. XX- Rating subject to change -XX
1. Chapter 1

Avengers/Inuyasha Xover. Add a little Thor into the mix, too.

Summary: She appeared on their radar as something they should be cautious of. Such raw power could cause great amounts of destruction, or be used for the better. Its a great shame that she didn't favor them.

Pairing: Loki/Kagome. Others can be requested.

* * *

The Ice Queen.

* * *

Mountains and and valleys frozen over with the radiant shine of blue, white, and silver resided scattered through out the kingdom seemingly made of ice. Far off in the distance, emerald green eyes caught sight of the high setting castle, it's radiant glow lighting up the snow covered path.

Flurries of ice and snow whipped up in the wild whirls of wind, freezing all unable to bare it in their tracks. One man, the only one whom dared take the risk to travel to the dangerous ice land, had no issue.

He scoffed at seeing mortal men laying scattered about.

As if they could reach the kingdom laying in wait.

Even if they did, they would be executed at the entrance gate.

He halted in his steps, wisely kneeling down on his left foot and right knee to show his respect, and loyalty, as a group of individuals appeared from the bridge that separated the ice wonderland from the true palace. The group walked in perfect sync with one another, as if training to do so.

A minute passed, each one taking great care to analyze the man kneeling, before anyone spoke.

"Stand, Asgardian." A smooth voice, male, ordered. "What is your business with the Moon Kingdom of the Makai Realm?"

"I mean no harm," Emerald eyes twinkled with mischief as he wiped snow from black and green pants. "I merely have come to see the king and princess. That is, if you allow me."

A woman walked towards him, her indigo eyes looking him over carefully. After glancing at him from head to feet, she nodded. "If true, I am pleased by your words. You may enter."

"Thank you, my dear Lady."

"However," She continued as she and the others led him across the blue bridge, "If your words are false, there is to be no hesitation about exterminating you."

He nodded, "I would never dream of harming a single person here."

"Good." A man smirked in humor. "We try our hardest to be peaceful, but, more often than not, spiritual capable humans ruin that."

* * *

Despite the freezing tundra surrounding the land before it, the true kingdom was bright and ideally warm. The palace, residing in the heart of the city, stood tall, a crystalline appearance coating it.

Children ran, chasing after one another, around them all.

"Shall we open the palace for you, first?" The guards before it asked.

He shook his head. Who he wanted to see first would not be located inside the captivating walls. No; she would be along the back walls. "That won't be needed, guards."

With careful and quiet steps, he made his way along the palace walls towards the back. He heard a bell-like laugh, a sound of honey and sugar, as he leaned his back against the large walls.

Two girls sat in the field talking quietly with one another. Every now and again, one's voice would rise in pitch with a giggle or sudden yelp.

He didn't move, he stood waiting for them to notice him. It didn't take long, for his dark clothes stuck out greatly against the white walls around him. Shortly after noticing the man, the smallest girl stood up and approached him, a wide smile lifting her lips.

Her dark hair, the color of a raven's feather, fanned out around her in wild waves, falling down to the back of her knees. Sapphire eyes, small specks of silver and gold flashing every now and again, danced in mirth as she threw her arms around him in a warm greeting.

"Loki!" She cried in cheer, hugging him as tight as she could. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

She was small, coming to only his chest. He held her back gently, being sure not to squeeze too tight, least he break her.

"I've missed you as well, Kagome." He saw the other girl slowly get up, she being a bit taller than Kagome. Her hair was long, too, and a dark brown. She had chestnut eyes to match.

"Loki." She nodded, lips stretched into a thin line. "It's good to see you again."

"Slayer." He nodded, watching her eyes at Kagome's interaction with him. She didn't favor him. He gave a over-dramatic sigh. "Oh, Sango. It's been forever since we met one another. Can't we all just get along?"

"Please?" Kagome added, taking his side. "It would be for the better."

Sango sighed. "Fine, but if you hurt Kagome, I'll be the one to slay you." She turned and headed towards the palace. "I'll see you later."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her before directing her attention towards Loki, glancing up and placing her chin against his chest, seeing as he had yet to release her.

"You're back sooner than I expected." She commented, running cool fingers gently over his cheek. It, too, was somewhat chilled. Tears welled in her eyes. "I was beginning to worry you had died." She wrapped her arms back around him, holding onto him with all her strength. "I'm not complaining, though. I'm quite happy."

Loki smiled and glanced down at her. He took her chin in his grasp and bent forward slightly to brush his nose to her's. He held her gaze for another second before he claimed her lips, sliding his eyes shut in sync with her.

After breaking the kiss, Loki scooped Kagome into his arms and teleported to a top branch in the large tree they stood under. She sat in his lap, her head placed to his heart, as he held her close. A moment passed and Loki began to thread his fingers through her raven locks, snagging onto a tangle every now and again.

They sat in silence, enjoying the other's company. After about ten minutes, Loki felt Kagome shift quite a bit. Curious, he glanced at her. He was met with the sight of her straddling his lap. "What are you doing?" He finally asked, curiosity taking reign.

"I'm trying to get to where we are facing one another." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Before he could ask why, she pressed her lips to his in desperation, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. The trickster didn't question it and gripped her hips tightly, bruising the skin there slightly. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, brushing against Kagome's before pulling away.

Her eyes gleamed an electric blue and her skin was steadily getting colder. He brushed his hands against her rear as he trailed gentle kisses down the column of her neck. Loki heard her sigh happily and he looked towards her.

"Kagome." He began abruptly, holding her gaze. "If I asked something of you, would you do it?"

She looked at him, cocking her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I require your assistance."

She nodded. "I'll follow you to the end, Loki. You know that."

"Even to Midgard?"

Kagome froze, her eyes widening. Instantly, Loki began stroking his thumb against her cheek.

"Don't fret, my dear." He whispered soothingly. "You would not be hurt, or even touched by a filthy mortal." He saw red just by the single thought of it. Still, he saw fear and unease in her eyes.

She was still afraid of them, even though she needed not be.

"You know no one of the Makai Realm can go," she whispered, "not after what my father did."

"They deserved it." He responded, "every one of those mortals deserved their death."

"I-"

"They slaughtered your clan, Kagome." He whispered, watching in guilt as her eyes watered. "They beat and raped them until they were no longer needed and killed them when they saw no more use of them. They, your clan, didn't even have the means to defend themselves." His eyes hardened. "They hunted for you when they heard of one remaining, in the care of a dog demon, and they beat you, too. The way I see it, none of them deserve their lives. Don't you want revenge, for your fallen sisters and mother?"

Kagome's glared at him. "Loki, the Snow Women never have been violent and they never will be because after I die, if I die, there will be no more." Her hand went up to her collar bone, feeling the jagged scar adorning her skin. "I'd rather be the only one if my daughters would have the same fate as them and myself."

Loki frowned, his emerald eyes darkening. "Then make a safe world for a child. The mortals are the only ones who dare harm such innocent and gentle beings. How do they deserve to live, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes darkened as she thought it over. After a second, she nodded. "I'll do it. I'll follow you to Midgard."

He smiled and claimed her lips in a hard kiss.

"And you know we won't go alone." Kagome sighed after pulling away, catching Loki's attention. "None here like the mortals."

He took her chin between his fingers. "I know very well. I just wanted to be sure you would follow me."

Kagome smiled back at him. "I'll follow you to the end of existence if need be, Loki. You are my King."

"And you are my Queen." Loki responded with love coating his voice. "My beautiful queen of ice."

Kagome became radiant at his comment before she abruptly turned around. "Come, Loki. My father wishes to speak to us."

Loki nodded. "Of course he does." He tightened his grip on her before teleporting from the tree and into the palace walls.

Now the fun could officially begin.

* * *

Auroua: Finished! This one I won't be as pressured to update as quick. Well, it really depends on how popular it gets. If people enjoy it, I'll do more updates. If not, I'll take my time and update when I wish to.

Let me know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua: The second update.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Decisions

* * *

Oh, how the fun finally began. Just as previously thought, majority, if not all, of the Moon Kingdom desired the awaiting war. They still held their hate close for the Midgardians. They still thought it fit to have them pay for their cruel actions towards the princess and her once abundant clan- some more than others. Excited chatter took reign of the large and crowded dining hall: talk of battle grew, stories of great battles warrior had taken part in became heard, and tales of adventures and great treasure back audible.

Kagome sat in sullen silence, picking at the food that filled her plate with no real intention to eat any of it. She sat snugly between her father and Loki, and across from Sango and other friends. From her place she could see the entire table. Alive in each person's eyes was the thirst for battle and the urge for finally showing the wrath of them. Finally delivering revenge where revenge was due.

She smiled- a small upwards twitch of her lips before it faltered and vanished.

Kagome glanced towards her father, the man who was her surrogate. His cold, gold eyes betrayed no truthful emotion. She had seen his_ true_ side, the side of him that cared deeply for her. The side that gave her everything that he thought she deserved.

He cared greatly for his people, even though he failed to emotionally show it in the publicity of the Kingdom. To him, showing it was a risky weakness.

A weakness he wouldn't allow.

Kagome shook her head and turned her attention back towards her lap. She felt as Loki placed his hand gently on her hip before he moved it and placed it palm down on the top of her thigh.

"What troubles you, Kagome?"

He leaned close to her, burying his nose into her thick hair as he whispered in her ear.

Kagome moved a fraction so she could meet his vivid emerald eyes. She could see the worry shining in them and she smiled lightly, shaking her head once more. The eyes of her father, along with many others at the table, lingered upon the pair.

Their stares went on ignored by the two silently speaking.

"Nothing is wrong, Loki." Kagome assured softly. Her voice sounded somewhat... unnatural against the harsh and brash talk of battle surrounding them. "I'm just a bit tired and I would want nothing more than to be able to retire for the night."

It was anything but a lie. She was completely exhausted and felt drained.

He nodded, his thumb tracing an invisible pattern on her thigh, looking up as the table became deathly silent. Loki looked over towards the other side of Kagome to see Sesshoumaru standing from his chair.

He had heard their conversation and he was to address his people, so Kagome could finally dismiss herself. None, no matter who it was, were allowed to leave until he deemed them able.

"My people," His voice carried throughout the room, a mighty powerful sound echoing. "Fellow warriors and friends, I command that it is time. Time for an assertment of revenge against the weak, immoral mortals!"

A round of cheers erupted in enthusiasm from the hall, and many rose their goblet of wine in celebration.

"It has been years since they first paid for their crimes with their lives, but it wasn't enough! Their filthy hands exterminated all but one of the most peaceful creatures to ever live. The deceitful irritants will see their doom by our hands!"

At the end of his speech, another round of cheers boomed to life followed by another bout of drinking.

Sesshoumaru looked towards Loki. "You have our assistance, Loki. "

Loki gave a smirk, nodding his thanks.

"Its been a long time over-due."

With his final comment, the green eyed trickster took his leave to search for Kagome.

Indeed, it has been a long time over-due.

* * *

Auroua: Done. A bit short, but mehhh.


End file.
